1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an image processing apparatus and a preview image displaying method in the image processing apparatus which allows operability close to human senses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, in an image processing apparatus having a copying function, a scanning function, and so on, a method is proposed in which a processing condition by a user is easily determined when an image is formed by using the above function.
For example, in Patent document 1, an image processing apparatus is disclosed. In the image processing apparatus, an image is pre-scanned by selecting a reading condition in a scanner and a reading condition having a high recognition rate is automatically selected by applying an OCR (optical character recognition) process to the pre-scanned image. With this, the processing condition is easily determined by the user.
In addition, in Patent Document 2, a scanner and a control method thereof are disclosed. In the scanner, a preview image pre-scanned by a user is rotated corresponding to necessity, and the user scans the image by setting a suitable rotational angle.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2004-234261
[Patent Document 2] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2001-045239
However, when a user copies images (documents) by setting processing conditions such as both-side printing, aggregation of pages, and stapling sheets; an output document may be different from that the user desires to obtain. Consequently, the user tries a copy of the images by setting processing conditions, and confirms the copied document. Then, the user changes the processing conditions, if necessary.
In some cases, corresponding to the settings of the processing conditions, documents are stapled, and a thumbnail image of the staple documents is displayed. However, the stapled image is displayed in a fixed small image from which the stapled status is hardly recognized.
Consequently, the user cannot recognize whether the documents are stapled by the set processing conditions before the document is actually printed.
That is, in the conventional method, a visually recognition method of the status to be output and a changing method of settings are not provided. Therefore, the user cannot easily determine the settings of the processing conditions visually and intuitively before an image is output.